


A Thorough Investigation

by Abyssia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday Sex, Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: Linhardt comes home to find that Hapi has prepared for him a bit of a birthday surprise.
Relationships: Hapi/Linhardt von Hevring
Kudos: 5
Collections: Hapi x Linhardt





	A Thorough Investigation

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started this for Lin's birthday back in november oops. At least i sorta made it in time for Hapi's birthday!?!

Hapi Birthday

Linhardt comes home to his suite to find his wife waiting for him. Not unusual, and certainly not unwelcome. But on this particular occasion, she is doing so without wearing anything. This too, is not completely unexpected as Hapi often enjoys lounging about their shared quarters in various states of undress. But the level intensity in her face and the poise of her form makes Lin think that there must be something to this particular display.

“Hello, Hapi. I trust your day went well?” He says while his gaze trails down the length of her exposed body.

Hapi rolls her eyes. “Linny, don’t tell me you forgot? It’s your birthday today.”

“Oh,” Linhardt then lets himself all the way inside, closing the door quickly behind him. His usually lethargic movements are now replaced with an almost nervous kind of energy. “There’s no requirement for you to do anything special for me,” Linhardt mutters while putting his boots away and starting to remove his jacket.

“What makes you think this is ‘special’?” She moves one hand to rest on her side and traces it alluringly down the curve of her hip. “Maybe I was just horny, or overheated.”

“Considering that you felt the need to remind me that it is in fact my birthday, I assumed this was meant as a sort of 'present' as it were,” Linhardt continues to undress, removing his waistcoat and then placing his hands on buttons of his high-waisted pants. “You do wish for me to remove my own clothing, correct?”

Hapi scoffs. “Yeah, and hurry up.” Hapi watches him, her gaze filled with a distinct flame of deep interest. “I did get you an actual present, you should have found it in your office already,” she says, standing up and striding towards him.

Linhardt lets his hands fall away, allowing Hapi to do the rest of the honours. "Oh, you mean that tome--"

Hapi nods. "Yeah, I hope you liked it."

"I did indeed."

"I was worried you'd end up reading it all night and forget to come home again," Hapi says with a small hint of sadness in her voice. Her hands slowing for just a moment while unbuttoning his shirt.

Linhardt notices and lifts a hand to her cheek. "Hapi? Are you unhappy with me?"

Hapi shakes her head. "No, I'm happy because you are here right now," she says while sliding his shirt off his shoulders, and running her hands down his chest.

"I take it you do wish to engage in sexual activities, then."

Hapi rolls her eyes. "Yeah, I do just happen to be horny. But since it's your birthday, I want to spoil you too."

Hapi then grabs his hips to pull him closer into a sudden kiss. Hapi is a little shorter, but not by much, and so their bare chests crush together along with the force of her kiss. Linhardt lets out a low moan and reaches out to grip her waist.

Hapi pulls away, far too soon and pushes herself back. “Let’s just hurry up to the bed already,” she steps back and holds out her arms. “I'll carry you, okay?.”

Linhardt’s face flushes and he nods, stepping into her grip and letting her hoist him into her arms. He loops his arms around her neck, more than happy to let her carry him away.

Soon enough, they cross the threshold of their bedroom, and Hapi lowers him to the bed as gently as she can. Hapi then quickly gets to removing the rest of Linhardt’s clothing, to which he has absolutely no objections.

When they are both equally bare, Hapi climbs onto the bed and suspends herself above him.

“What exactly is the plan tonight, Hapi?” Linhardt asks.

“Whatever you want, Linny.”

“I see,” Linhardt’s eyes fall immediately to Hapi’s chest, and his hands rise to meet them.

Hapi lets out a pleased moan and leans into his touch. “You get to do whatever you want with me,” she meets his eyes, her hips swaying in the air above him.

Linhardt nods, almost in solemn acknowledgement of her permission. "Although, you don't actually mean that literally," he reaffirms, sliding one of his hands along her side to rest against the curve of her spine.

Hapi gives an affectionate scoff. "No, I don't mean, literally anything. Anything you already know that I like."

"Excellent,” Linhardt guides Hapi up so that her free breast lands directly in his waiting mouth. Hapi giggles and lets her body fall to rest against him. She strokes his hair, all the while Linhardt eagerly sucks at her breast. As much as he enjoys feeling her pert nipple hard against his tongue, he manages to pull away for a moment.

“Lie on your back,” he whispers, digging his hands into her hips to guide her. Hapi spreads out for him and soon his mouth is on her again. He positions his body between her open legs and runs both hands over her stomach, caressing up to the peaks of her breasts. She moans along with the slow, deliberate motions of his hands.

Linhardts lips leave gentle kisses over her abdomen while his hands continue to wander, as if exploring it all thoroughly for the first time again.

“Liiinyyy~” she whines. “I’m supposed to be indulging you todayyyy...”

“Oh but you are,” Linhardt mutters, his intense gaze flicking up to meet hers for a moment. “Nothing is more satisfying for me than touching you and hearing your pleasured reactions.”

“Ah—“ Hapi gasps as Linhardt’s fingers quickly find the sensitive patch of skin just under her breasts.

"I know that you usually prefer that I not draw things out—“

Hapi grunts. “Linny! I said you can do whatever you want!”

“I still greatly prefer that you enjoy things as well.”

Hapi rolls her eyes. “Of course I will. I love you, idiot.”

Linhardt’s cheeks flush and his eyes dart away for a brief moment. “I love you too that is why I—“

“I know, Linny,” she cuts him off with a hand to his cheek, a thumb over his lips. “Now just get to it already.”

Linhardt meets her eyes as a pulls her thumb into his mouth, sucking greedily. He requires no further encouragement and returns to lavishing her skin with slow, careful affection.

Hapi throws her head back and arches her chest into Linhardt's touch. He drags his tongue along her chest, finding that sensitive spot again and causing her to wail. His hands trail down her sides with feather-light touches, drawing a series of pleased moans and gasps from her lips. Hapi usually can get overwhelmed or impatient with how detailed Linhardt prefers to be, but right now, he can feel her holding back just a little for his sake. But even then, she does seem to be genuinely enjoying his tender affection.

Linhardt wants to keep exploring her entire body, see if there is more to discover like the sensitive patches of her torso. “Roll on your stomach,” Linhardt asks.

Hapi gives him a brief look before complying, quickly moving one leg over before shifting positions. She keeps her butt lifted slightly in the air, clearly assuming this was his goal. Instead, Linhardt lays himself against her back and places his hands against her stomach. She can feel his cock as it slides into place to rest against her vulva. She shudders, rutting back against him for a moment.

Linhardt grunts and jerks his hips away, his hands spread out against the surface of her upper thighs. Hapi then feels Linhardt push her hair away to expose her neck, placing a long kiss there.

Hapi lets out a pleased groan, pressing her legs together and squeezing her thigh muscles to stimulate her clit in the absence of Linhardt’s cock. As it is becoming clear that he has other plans.

Linhardt runs his hands slowly up and down her stomach and chest, while slowly trailing kisses down her back. He finds that the area just below her shoulder blades, just like the area below her breasts causes Hapi to take in a sharp gasp. And so Linhardt chooses to linger there, relishing in his new discovery.

Hapi’s hips continue to writhe, but she forces herself to be just a little more patient. This is what Linny usually likes. Most likely because unlike her, he’s only able to orgasm once before he is depleted. Linhardt loves the build up, drawing things out until he finally falls apart in Hapi’s hands. And so it seems like she’s going to get a little taste of things from the other side.

Linhardt then drags his mouth down the curve of her spine, finding the peak of her buttocks to be quite sensitive as well. Linhardt has started to let out soft moans of his own, the sight of Hapi writhing in such enjoyment causing his own arousal to burn in return.

Once again, Linhardt defies her expectations. She had taken the opportunity to wash herself thoroughly, and so being eaten out from behind would be no issue. But instead, Linhardt’s lips travel down the back of her left thigh. He shifts into a sitting position as he explores up the back of her calf and further down the length of her leg.

Hapi lets out a squeak when his tongue drags along the sole of her foot. “Wait, are you—”

“I want to experience every part of your body. Aren’t you curious as to wether or not having your toes sucked would be pleasurable?” Linhardt asks, completely casually.

Hapi wriggles again. “Not really? Whatever, if you want to try, then go ahead.”

“I very much do,” he says before his tongue finds its way to the curled undersides of her toes. Hapi lets out another surprised sound. It’s certainly not…unpleasant, but it’s new, and unfamiliar. But she doesn’t object, and even finds herself moaning even more than when Linhardt usually licks her fingers and palm.

“Did you enjoy that?” Linhardt whispers against the sole of her foot.

Hapi shudders from the tickle of his breath. “It was kinda nice, yeah…” she relents. So what if it’s a little ‘weird’, Hapi and Linhardt had always been a couple that never cared about such taboos or judgements. Linhardt is right, it only matters what feels good to both of them. “It feels particularly nice like, in-between my toes and stuff,” Hapi replies, her toes flexing almost in invitation.

“I will keep that in mind,” Linhardt reaches out his tongue to lap between her first few toes before lowering her leg back to the bed. He faces her, his eyes falling to the growing arousal between her legs. “But I daresay that you would rather I move on at this exact moment.”

Hapi groans and wiggles her ass closer to him invitingly. Linhardt answers her by placing both hands on her hips and rolling her onto her back again. Hapi, clearly starting to give in to her impatience, reaches out for his shoulders and pulls him close. They moan loudly in unison, their hips immediately locking together, her wet folds engulfing his shaft with ease. Hapi’s arms fasten around his back, groaning at the sensation of his cock sliding against her clit in slow and even strokes.

“Linny~” she gasps, clamping her legs around his waist.

Despite the overwhelming nature of their current closeness, Linhardt still has enough of a mind to make a few final calculation. Hapi wants Linhardt to enjoy himself, to whatever extent necessary. However, Hapi being indirect about what she wants is far from enjoyable to him. And he finds the most satisfaction in using his careful knowledge to bring her overwhelming pleasure. And so Linhardt pulls her in for a kiss, desperate and sloppy, as at that moment, Hapi finally begins to crash into her peak. 

"Ahh--Ahh!" Hapi's hips shudder and she throws her head back. 

Linhardt keeps up his pace and sees her through that climax even as he approaches his own. Linhardt then starts to groan, his face becoming almost pained with the effort of trying to hold back just a little longer. But Hapi is ultimately irresistible to him and his finally spills himself while still buried in her folds.

"Oh come on, you didn't even make it inside?" Hapi groans.

"My apologies," Linhardt gasps.

Hapi sighs, keeping her arms tight around his back and not letting go. "Whatever, if you liked it, then that's all that matters."

Frankly Linhardt cannot really find it in himself to care how or where he cums, as long as it is with Hapi, he is satisfied. And now, especially after orgasm, he is just exhausted.


End file.
